falling down !
by wiind
Summary: Olhando pelo retrovisor do elegante carro, Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir satisfeita. Depois de tudo que passara e do jeito que fora tratada por ele durante todos aqueles anos, era simplesmente maravilhoso vê-lo desmoronar. Vê-lo acabar daquele jeito.
1. Chapter O1 Má Sorte

**Má Sorte  
**written by _wiind/O._

* * *

**S**akura suspirou, desanimada. Não era a primeira vez que essas coisas aconteciam com ela, e já estava suficientemente acostumada para afirmar que não seria a última. Quando era pequena, estava farta de ouvir de todos o quanto era um imã para desastres e má sorte. Todos, inclusive ela, achavam que essa onda de má-sorte não existia, que ela era estabanada e atrapalhada como toda e qualquer criança. Porém, estava com dezoito anos, e essa tal onda, apenas parecia crescer ainda mais. Porém, ela era grata por não ter sua vida profissional afetada.  
Muito pelo contrário. Sakura em seus belos dezoito anos era a vice-presidente de uma grande multinacional. No caso, a jovem trabalhava na sede principal, em Nova York.  
A cidade de seus sonhos, que a fazia sonhar em inúmeras situações, envolvendo diversas pessoas, cores, estações e datas. Sonhos parcialmente realizados, já que a pessoa com quem ela queria partilhar os tais momentos, não existia mais.  
- Argh. Droga... – ela balbuciava palavras desconexas enquanto passava o guardanapo insistentemente em seu casaco. Dividia uma mesa no Starbucks com sua amiga de orbes chocolate, que olhava para a peça de roupa como se olhasse para um cadáver.  
- Por favor Sakura, somente não me diga que isso marrom no seu Prada, é lama. – choramingava a amiga morena, Mitsashi Tenten. Outra que conseguira realizar seus sonhos de criança. A morena sempre fora precocemente interessada em moda e estilo, o que resultou em uma estilista de prestígio internacional.  
- Se eu disser que é merda de cachorro, melhora? – Sakura disse olhando para a cara peça com desdém. Como se valesse apenas um dólar. Obviamente, o que mais a desanimava era a má sorte que tinha.  
E não era sua culpa, afinal, o que fazer quando uma senhora praticamente joga seu lindo e fofo cachorrinho em seu colo, todo sujo de lama? Nada.  
- E quando dei por mim, ele já estava no meu colo, em cima do meu casaco. Satisfeita? – terminou de contar seu trágico inicio de manhã no hall de seu prédio, suspirando desanimada.  
Era umas das coisas que mais sabia fazer, desde que virara uma das melhores empresárias dos dias atuais. Viagens internacionais, inúmeras horas de sono perdidas, a convivência com seu chefe, o presidente da multinacional, o vazio que sentia dentro de si, entre outras coisas. Sorrir nos dias atuais, era quase um duro desafio para a jovem rosada.  
- Quando eu for ao seu apartamento, me lembre de jogar aquela velha filha da puta e seu cachorrinho pela janela. Não se faz isso com uma preciosidade dessas! Essa velha já deveria ter morrido, seria um casaco não-sujo e uma Sakura menos mau-humorada. – Tenten concluiu, olhando para o chocolate quente que fumegava em sua caneca.  
- Não. Se ela já estivesse morta, provavelmente as forças do mal dariam um jeito de por nem que fosse o FBI na porta da minha casa. Eu vou morrer com esse azar de merda, Tenten. Não adianta. – a rosada encarou a amiga, que suspirou e sorriu, pegando sua mão.  
- Sakura, esse negócio de azar deve ter algum motivo. Acredite em mim, eu sinto isso. – Sakura deu um meio sorriso e apertou a mão da amiga.  
- Eu sei... – a rosada suspirou, e logo em seguida pegou sua caneca e provou o chocolate. Delicioso.  
- Sabe... Às vezes eu penso que deve ser algo relacionado com superação... – a Haruno lançou um olhar duro e magoado à morena, que calou-se e olhou tristemente para a amiga.  
- Se você quer dizer... – Tenten iria mesmo falar sobre aquilo, logo de manhã? Que tipo de amiga era ela?  
- Sim, é isso mesmo... Sakura, está mais do que na hora de você reconstruir os seus sentimentos. Aquele imbecil não merece que você sofra o resto da vida por ele. Não mesmo. – Sakura ia responder quando algo começou a vibrar em seu colo. Sentiu um aperto e levou sua trêmula mão até a fonte do tal incomodo, seu celular. Retirou o elegante aparelho fino e preto de sua Prada vinho, levando-o até o ouvido esquerdo.  
Tenten observava a amiga ao telefone. Ela dialogava com a secretária, com aparente expressão de desânimo e frieza.  
- O dever _infelizmente_ me chama, amiga. – a Haruno disse, erguendo-se da cadeira e inclinando-se para dar um leve beijo na bochecha da melhor amiga, que a imitou.  
- Pensa no que eu te falei? – Sakura quase disse não, mas aquela era Tenten, e sabia que a morena odiava vê-la triste.  
- Sim. – suspirou.  
- Eu não ouvi um _Eu prometo_. – Tenten sorriu meigamente para a amiga, que suspirou.  
- Eu prometo. – disse, dando novamente um meio sorriso.  
Guardou seu celular na bolsa e saiu da cafeteria, sendo acompanhada pelo preocupado olhar de Tenten. _Ótimo_. Havia prometido, então, teria de pensar sobre o assunto.

* * *

Capítulo 1, espero que gostem. REVIEWS! :D  
milbeijos :*


	2. Chapter O2 Notícia

**Notícia  
**written by _Screen/O._

* * *

A porta do belo Volvo negro foi aberta com delicadeza pelo manobrista da empresa. Sakura forçou um sorriso e levantou-se com a elegância que adquirira com o tempo. Adentrou a imensa sede da empresa e andou até a porta do elevador, cumprimentado todos que passavam por ela. Era seu dever ser educada com os funcionários, já que seu chefe não era. Não era um esforço tão grande para ela, já que desde pequena fora educada para tratar bem às outras pessoas. Suspirou ao observar as portas do elevador abrirem-se. Mais um estressante dia começava.  
- , ainda bem que chegou. – a jovem secretária, que aparentava ter a mesma idade da rosada, possuía uma expressão cansada na face. O que era uma lástima, já que o belo conjunto D&G que usava estava impecável, enquanto seu rosto estava o oposto.  
- Não gosto quando te vejo assim, Jane. Novas notícias, problemas ou aumento? – a jovem sorriu. Sakura era uma ótima patroa, compreensiva. E ainda possuía um resto de humor que a ajudava a encarar o cansativo dia-a-dia na empresa.  
- É... O primeiro. Novas notícias. – Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. Jane estava estranha... Nunca a vira daquele jeito. – Bom... Temos um novo funcionário.

- Grande coisa, Jane... Mas porque me diz isso? A contratação de funcionários não me diz respeito. – Sakura disse enquanto adentrava sua imensa sala. Sentou-se na cadeira e continuou a fitar a temerosa secretária.  
- Bem... É o seguinte... A senhorita é a vice-presidente, certo? – Aquela garota era débil mental? Resolvia começar uma conversa daquelas logo de manhã?  
- Não... Eu sou a senhora da cantina. – Sakura disse, debochada. Jane parecia querer sorrir de felicidade, mas segurava o sorriso. Estranha...  
- Bom... Eu vou ser direta e rápida, como a senhorita prefere, . – a moça suspirou. – Teremos um novo presidente. – e sorriu alegremente.  
Sakura arregalou tanto os belos orbes esmeralda que Jane cogitou vê-los saírem das órbitas.  
Então, seria promovida? Seria ela a nova presidente da Hale Company? Sakura não pode esconder sua ansiosidade.  
- Jura? Quem te disse? – ela perguntou, erguendo-se da cadeira. Jane corou e abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo envergonhada.  
- Eu... Estava passando... E sem querer ouvi. – Sakura juntou as mãos à boca.  
- Não importa o modo, mas sim _como_ você ouviu! – Jane tomou liberdade e sentou-se na poltrona que estava de frente para a cadeira de Sakura.  
- Eu estava passando na frente da sala de reuniões, e ouvi uma conversa entre Mr. Hale e outro rapaz, muito lindo, por sinal. E também ouvi o nome da senhorita, então, só pode significar que a senhorita vai ser promovida! – Jane sorriu, enquanto Sakura segurava-se para não fazer o mesmo. Seu salário iria com certeza chegar aos  
sete dígitos, fácil, fácil. Porque não compensar o vazio que havia dentro de si com dinheiro?  
- Se me permite, vou voltar ao trabalho senhorita. E se não estiver sendo atrevida, devo dizer que deve fazer o mesmo. Uma pilha de papéis e inúmeras ligações internacionais a aguardam. – Jane sorriu ao ver o ânimo de Sakura ir embora pela janela junto com o vento. Retirou-se da sala.  
- Bom, vejamos pelo lado bom. Quando eu for presidente, vou banir telefones e papéis daqui. – bufou. – Presidente... Achei que ia demorar mais alguns anos...  
Foi retirada de seus devaneios com o toque do telefone, era Jane. Novamente.  
- _, Mr. Hale na ligação._ – Sakura vibrou.  
- Pode passar. – Sakura admitia que estava um pouco nervosa.  
- _Haruno... Pode vir até minha sala? Temos negócios a tratar._ - a voz grave de amedrontou um pouco a bela jovem.  
- Claro, Mr. Hale, já estou indo. – Hale desligou o telefone sem despedir-se e Sakura levantou-se e foi correndo até o banheiro. Precisava arrumar-se um pouco, afinal, com a expressão infeliz que estava, corria o risco de passar mesmo a ser a futura Senhora da Cantina.  
Olhou-se ao espelho, e sorriu. Se fosse por sua beleza, Sakura já deveria ter tornado-se a presidente à tempos. Madeixas rosadas até o meio das costas em um corte moderno e levemente rebelde, que realçava seu belo rosto. Orbes esmeralda límpidos, porém tristes. Um corpo belo e torneado, adquirido com alimentação balanceada e três anos de academia recém completados. Afinal, ela poderia deixar de ir a tudo para ficar na empresa, menos à academia. Era o lugar em que esquecia seus problemas.  
Retocou a maquiagem fina e dirigiu-se até a sala do presidente, que ficava em cima da sua. Chegou no último andar e analisou a decoração. Poderia fazer mudanças mais profundas quando fosse presidente.

* * *

amanhã eu posto mais. me digam o que acharam, ;)  
BEIJOS!


	3. Chapter O3 Engano

**Engano.**

A imensa sala era ampla, limpa e clara. Sakura analisava cada canto, gravando detalhes e futuras modificações que faria. Afinal, a cabeça de um alce na parede sempre foi assustadora, mas ela nada dizia. Contrariar Hale não era uma boa idéia. O mesmo valia para a imensa quantidade de troféus localizados em uma estante com vidro. Golfe e pôquer, as únicas raras diversões de seu chefe.  
Seu olhar parou no sério e elegante senhor. Era Hale, que em seus cinquenta anos aparentava ter mais, muito mais. Uma vida inteira dedicada àquela empresa era imensamente desgastante, e todos que direcionavam seus olhares a ele conseguiam ver claramente. Os olhos azuis protegidos pela lente dos óculos de moldura cara, o imposto terno Armani e o relógio reluzente em seu pulso esquerdo. Sinais óbvios de grande riqueza material.  
- , sente-se. A conversa será breve. – fez sinal com a mão e a rosada despertou de sua profunda análise. Sentando prontamente na cadeira. Sua ansiosidade era visível. – Sabe que estou ficando velho, não? – Sakura não pode evitar uma piada negra em sua mente,  
- Infelizmente devo concordar com o senhor. – Hale sorriu, suspirando. Sempre admirara a sinceridade da Haruno.  
- Indo direto ao ponto. Precisarei de um substituto, certo? – ela apenas sorriu, concordando. Aquele era um perfeito momento para apenas ouvir, e depois, dizer algo. – Foi por isso que a chamei aqui. A fiz sentar-se porque odeio conversar com pessoas em pé, na minha frente. Mas levante-se, a reunião começa agora. – e levantou-se, caminhando até uma das portas de sua elegante sala, sendo seguido segundos depois por Sakura. Ela olhou uma última vez para trás, e sorriu. Mal podia esperar para sentar-se na imensa e confortável cadeira de presidente.

_____

- Como sabem, estamos aqui para conhecer o novo presidente da empresa. – todos os acionistas, executivos e advogados da empresa olhavam atentos para Hale. A elegante e imensa mesa de reuniões estava lotada, com Hale na cabeceira e Sakura à sua direita. – Não será necessária votação, uma vez que eu, como dono e presidente da Hale's Company possuo o direito de decidir quem irá ocupar o meu lugar e irei usá-lo. – Era incrível, mas todos naquela empresa confiavam cegamente em Hale, a ponto de ceder seus direitos de votação a ele. Sakura chegava a sentir cócega em seu estômago, ansiosa.  
- Se me permite , quem irá ocupar o seu lugar tem toda a preparação que o senhor sempre disse exigir? – perguntou Orochimaru, um dos executivos da empresa. Hale particularmente não gostava do homem, mas era obrigado a aceitá-lo, uma vez que Orochimaru possuía ações da empresa, e merecia ser tratado com respeito.  
- Sim. Formado em Administração, Ciências Contábeis e PHD. Além de ser extremamente inteligente e um verdadeiro prodígio. – Sakura gelou. Porque Hale dissera tudo no masculino?  
Ouviu-se um burburinho entre todos os empresários, com exceção de Sakura e Hale, que pigarreou. Todos se aquietaram na hora.  
- Continuando, quero apresentar a vocês, o novo presidente da Hale's Company. Todos dirigiram seus olhares às grandes portas da sala de reuniões. O coração de Sakura estava a mil, e a jovem rosada já sentia seu estomago dar voltas.  
Hale sorriu ao ver o jovem que entrava na sala. Alto, moreno, porte atlético e olhos ônix. Trajava um imposto Armani, negro com riscas de giz. Sakura sentiu seu sistema interno congelar, e um ódio descomunal apoderar-se de si. Não precisava que a dissessem o nome do tal sujeito, pois ela sabia. Era seu ex-namorado, _Uchiha Itachi_.

* * *

**OOI :D **

mil desculpas por estar _re_publicando o capítulo O3, mas é que eu publiquei o errado... é, gente burra é foda. Mããs, aí está! :)

REVIEWS, onegaiii! *-*


	4. Chapter O4 Planos

**Planos**  
written by _Wiind **/ **Owen Strought_

* * *

- Você não pode estar falando sério... Tem certeza de que é ele? – Sakura suspirou, irritada. Tenten sabia ser incomoda. Já era a décima vez que perguntava a mesma coisa.  
- Sim Ten,mas esqueça... Já estou de saco cheio desse meu dia e não quero me incomodar com você, amiga. – Tenten levantou do enorme sofá rosa bordô que Sakura mantinha em sua moderna sala e andou até a grande parede de vidro, observando os pequenos pontos abaixo de si, que vistos de perto eram mais conhecidos como meios de transporte. A altura da sala de Sakura impossibilitava sua vista nítida da principal avenida e lhe dava enjôos, afinal, ficar trinta andares acima do solo não era nada confortável, em sua opinião.  
- Certo, não era minha intenção, desculpa. Mas você deve concordar comigo, Saku... Ele deve ter algum motivo para estar aqui! A Uchiha's Company é a maior da Ásia... Não lemos nada sobre falências e dívidas! – O que Tenten dizia fazia sentido... Com qualquer sinal de quebra, falência ou dívidas, a mídia iria cair em cima dos japoneses... E as empresas de Hale lidavam com tecnologia, enquanto as de Uchiha Fugaku, com automóveis e até então, nunca haviam se relacionado. Era realmente muito estranho.  
- Merda... Devo mesmo... Mas o meu maior medo é que ele tenha vindo para cá me prejudicar... Já não basta o que me fez antes? – Sakura socou sua mesa com toda a força, e as duas jovens ficaram em silêncio, presas em seus pensamentos. Tenten virou-se e encarou os melancólicos orbes esmeralda da amiga.  
- Existe apenas uma coisa que deve fazer Sakura. – A rosada encarou a amiga, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.  
- E o que seria? Ir lá e esquartejar aquele desgraçado filho da puta? Parece-me uma ótima idéia! - Tenten apenas sorriu e deu uma mexida em seus longos cabelos castanhos, o que fez Sakura perceber que a amiga tinha uma idéia. O que era [i]muito[/i] bem vindo naquele momento.  
- Isso nós podemos deixar para o plano B. O A por enquanto é apenas uma coisa, investigar. – a Haruno sorriu de lado, e prontamente pegou o telefone, discando o número que chamava Jane automaticamente. Dez segundos e a jovem de olhos azuis entrou na sala, como um foguete, segurando sua caderneta entre as mãos.  
As três jovens sentaram-se. Sakura e Tenten no sofá, e Jane na poltrona que ficava de frente. A secretária conhecia sua patroa a tempo suficiente para saber que precisava de sua ajuda naquele momento. Conhecia sua história e seus problemas, e admirava muito Sakura. Afinal, a Haruno era tudo aquilo que ela sempre sonhara ser, e que seria, algum dia. Não esforçava-se tanto atoa. Tinha certeza de que teria sua recompensa.  
- Jane, conheceu nosso novo presidente? – Sakura perguntou, depositando todo seu nojo pela nova notícia. E Jane sentiu.  
- Sim... É ele, não é? – o silencio de Sakura respondeu a pergunta de Jane, que sorriu tristemente. O que Sakura passara era algo que mulher nenhuma gostaria.  
- Preciso de sua ajuda. – Sakura cruzou as pernas, fazendo o mesmo com os braços. – Mas... quero que me ajude também como amiga. O que vou pedir é extremamente sigiloso. Absolutamente [i]ninguém[/i] pode saber. Entende?  
Jane assentiu, e Tenten olhou para Sakura. Sentia-se orgulhosa por Sakura. Conhecia a rosada desde sempre, e estava ao seu lado quando passou por todo o sofrimento proporcionado por Uchiha Itachi. Mas ao mesmo tempo era triste ver a amiga melancólica, triste e abalada. Ainda lembrava-se das vezes em que Sakura acordava de madrugada gritando histericamente, abalada por pesadelos angustiantes e chorando descontrolada nos tempos de colegial. Quando a amiga a contava sobre os pesadelos, Tenten não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser chorar junto à amiga, abraçando-a e confortando-a. Itachi merecia morrer por todo o sofrimento e dor que havia proporcionado à Sakura. Ajudaria a rosada no que fosse preciso. Foi tomada de seus pensamentos pela voz da amiga.  
- Preciso que nos ajude a investigar aquele desgraçado. Precisamos saber por que veio para cá, que relação tem com Hale e como andam as contas e os faturamentos da Uchiha's Company.  
- , como iremos descobrir tudo isso? Vai ser muito difícil! – Jane insistiu. Sabia que se algo desse errado, ela e Sakura seriam enxotadas da empresa. E ainda por cima, rechaçadas.  
- Você tem razão. Mas entenda Jane, se Itachi veio para cá para prejudicar a mim ou a empresa, precisamos descobrir e fazer algo para impedir, entende? – Jane suspirou e olhou para as duas belas jovens à sua frente. Sorriu levemente.  
- Sim, vamos fundo nesse assunto. Quero ajudá-la Mrs. Sakura, porque ainda quero ser a secretária da presidente desta empresa! – Tenten e Sakura sorriram do mesmo modo que Jane, e aproximaram-se mais.  
- Sim, e eu quero ser a melhor amiga da empresa da Hale's Company, oras! – Tenten sorriu, abraçando Sakura fortemente. As três riram.  
- Bom, como iremos começar? – perguntou Jane, animada. Sentia-se em um filme de espiões ou algo parecido. Não poderia negar que estava entusiasmada.  
- Iremos colocar nossos casacos de detetives e investigar tudo! - Tenten declarou, tendo pensamentos parecidos com os de Jane. Sempre quisera ter um momento espião.  
- Ei, ei. Vocês duas estão achando que vamos brincar de espiãs? Sinto desapontá-las, mas não vamos por roupas pretas nem usar batons a laser, me desculpem. – Sakura disse debochada. As duas suspiraram, desanimadas.  
- O primeiro passo é investigar as empresas Uchiha. Alguma de nós deve ir ao Japão. Investigar de perto é melhor e mais eficaz. – observou Tenten.  
- Eu vou. – Sakura decidiu, com um olhar determinado. Não havia nada de errado em ir ao Japão, estava mais do que acostumada. O que poderia dar errado?

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOI '-'

por favor, reviews! :)

**r**espondendo revie**ws-**

**Claudia Boo**

OI ! :D  
que bom que tu gostou da minha fic, eu fico feliiz! o/  
então, resolvi fazer algo diferente. ainda vamos ter altos acontecimentos antes do sasu e da saku ficarem realmente juntos. porém, amassos e algo mais não estão proibidos, certo? hahahaha.

**PATY :)**

OOOOOOOOH, tu por aqui! :)  
vou te favoritar, porém isso vai demorar... eu meio que ainda to tentando compreender o ... são muitos links, confundem a minha cabeça! .  
e vou deixar reviews nas tuas também, nem esquenta :D  
a propósito, AMEI as tuas otras fanfics! eu tambéem vou começar a fazer one-shots. eu tenho uma pronta, mas tenho preguiça de publicar hahahaha.  
beijos, espero mais comentários '-'

**Hina Mansen**

ooi :D  
assim, os capítulos são pequenos porque eu publico essa fanfic no orkut, então eu não posso aumentar eles. mas para compensar, eu vou postar ainda mais ;)

BEIJOS, **REVIEWS**!


	5. Chapter O5 Aliado

**Aliado  
**_w__ritten by Owen Strought/Wiind_****

* * *

- E a que se deve essa viagem, Sakura-chan? – Ele a olhava, sorrindo maliciosamente. Estava na cara que debochava dela, ou melhor, debochava do passado dela. Que por sinal, era em parte o mesmo que o dele. O ódio que sentira naquele momento a fez estremecer, e a vontade de mandar aquele filho da puta à merda era grande. Muito grande. _Sakura-chan_? Era mesmo muita audácia dele. Sakura sabia que cada olhar que lhe era dirigido por ele possuía mil e um significados.

- Verei minha família, - sua mão tremia de raiva. Um só soco iria prejudicá-la muito? – e basta.  
- E acha que _isso_ é motivo para abandonar a empresa? – Sakura sentiu a garganta secar, ficando momentaneamente sem palavras. Respirou fundo.  
- _Isso_ chama-se família. E é algo que o _senhor_ nunca mereceu ter. – dizendo isso virou-se e saiu, perdendo de ver a expressão raivosa de Uchiha Itachi. Afinal, todos da família Uchiha odiavam não serem os últimos a darem a palavra.

_

- Atenção passageiros do vôo JJ819, com destino à Tokyo, favor encaminharem-se para o portão A3. - Sakura respirou fundo e levantou-se, seguindo a ordem dada pela porta-voz. Aquela viagem tinha que servir para algo, ou seu futuro e de sua empresa estariam em perigo.  
- Que merda, nem tchau você me dá? – Tenten resmungou emburrada. Sakura deu um meio sorriso e abraçou a amiga fortemente, sendo correspondida.  
- Ora, você me conhece. Sabe que sou muito distraída! – disse separando-se da amiga. A morena sorriu, concordando.  
- Se esforça e procura descobrir alguma coisa Sakura, pelo seu bem e pelo bem da empresa! – Sakura assentiu, e abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.  
- Até logo. – sorriu Tenten.  
- Até. – Sakura virou-se e partiu, puxando uma pequena mala de rodinhas. Rezava a todo momento para que a sorte que nunca teve, a ajudasse naquela vez.

_

__

" Com certeza, a Uchiha's Company merece o primeiro lugar entre as melhores empresas do continente asiático, e o quinto entre as mundiais. Sob a presidência de Uchiha Sasuke, o mais novo dos dois filhos de Uchiha Fugaku, a rede de empresas automobilísticas cresce a cada ano que passa, empregando mais de três milhões de funcionários e liderando o ranking entre as construtoras de carros de todo o mundo."

- É um bom começo, mas sinto informar que essas informações eu consigo facilmente no Google, meu caro. Quero uma pesquisa profunda, apresentando principalmente dados financeiros e pequenas quebras. Pago muito bem, afirmo. – Sakura disse após ler uma reportagem sobre as dez maiores companhias da Ásia, na Fortune. As informações eram úteis, mas ela sabia que para saber mais precisaria de alguém mais próximo à empresa, e não de um jornalista. Mas Yakushi Kabuto era um dos melhores jornalistas do Japão, era uma pessoa influente, então, poderia ajudá-la.  
Era o que ela esperava, ao menos.  
- Disse bem, Haruno-san. Apenas o começo. Um grande amigo meu é um funcionário de confiança dos Uchihas. Ele irá coletar as informações, juntá-las com o que já sabe e entregá-las para mim. – explicava o jovem de cabelos grisalhos. Grisalhos demais, para sua idade. – Mas porque esse súbito interesse na Companhia? Que eu saiba a companhia de Hale-sama nunca teve algum interesse pela de Fugaku-sama. Irão fazer negócios?  
Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Deveria tomar cuidado com o que falava naquele lugar, e principalmente, a aquele jornalista. Se algo fosse publicado, seus planos iriam por água abaixo.  
- Não. Estou aqui para conseguir informações e transmiti-las a um amigo. Hale não tem interesse nenhum por empresas japonesas, posso garantir. E principalmente, não tem interesse de investir nossa avançada tecnologia em automóveis. Digo isso como vice-presidente. – o homem sorriu, concordando. Observou a belíssima jovem à sua frente, belos orbes verde-esmeralda, corpo curvilíneo e belo, longas madeixas rosadas... Porque estaria envolvida naquele ramo tão nova? Garotas de sua idade iam a baladas, namoravam, iam às compras... E ela aparentava ser o completo oposto.  
- Quando nos encontraremos novamente? – perguntou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sakura percebeu as intenções dele, e suspirou.  
- Quando você tiver informações plausíveis, que me agradem, me ligue. Aqui neste mesmo restaurante, e seja discreto. Meu amigo providenciará sua ruína se alguém ficar sabendo de nosso encontro. Fui clara? – Ele engoliu a saliva, amedrontado. Uma pessoa que sabia intimidar os outros? Haruno Sakura.  
- Como água de fonte, Haruno-san. Estou indo, daqui a pouco meu chefe me procurará. Até logo. – pegou a mão da jovem delicadamente e beijou-a. Sakura sorriu maliciosa, e observou ele virar-se e ir embora. Esperou ele fechar a porta e limpou sua mão com o guardanapo umedecido no copo de água, expressando clara repulsa. Deixou uma nota de dez dólares sobre a mesa de mármore e pegou sua Gucci preta, saindo rapidamente daquele local.  
Desativou o alarme do Honda Insight negro que alugara e adentrou o veículo, colocando seus óculos negros Diesel.  
Estava perdida em pensamentos quando foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular. Pegou o aparelho e levou até o ouvido, atendendo-o.  
- _Haruno-san?_ – não haviam feito cinco minutos que vira o rapaz e ele já a incomodava novamente? Suspirou incomodada.  
- Se for importante, diga. Senão, tchau. – ela disse, prestando atenção no transito. O complicado e lotado trânsito japonês.  
- _Pode me encontrar agora no lugar que acabamos de sair? É assunto de seu extremo interesse.  
_Sakura sorriu animada, e desligou o celular sem dizer nada. Deu ré e voltou pela rua que vinha, acelerando. Estava tão animada que não viu quando um elegante Lanborghini colidiu com seu carro. Os dois carros deslizaram sobre o asfalto, mas não capotaram. Sakura olhou no espelho e viu um pequeno corte em sua testa e suspirou. Aquilo não era nada além de sua maldita má sorte. Quando olhou para o lado, perdeu o fôlego momentaneamente.

* * *

OI ! :D

ah gente, fala sério! e as reviews? eu posto com tanto carinho e pouca gente tem comentado! :(  
até o próximo capítulo!

E **REVIEWS**!


	6. Chapter O6 Semelhanças

**Semelhança  
**_written by Owen Strought / Wiind :)_

**

* * *

**

Sakura recuperou o fôlego, desviou o olhar da pessoa que batia em seu vidro e encarou a direção, respirando fundo. Era um homem, jovem, cabelos negros rebeldes, belos olhos ônix e um belo rosto. Era muito parecido com seu _querido_ chefe. E admitia, era difícil existir alguma pessoa parecida com Itachi. A beleza do Uchiha era uma das coisas que Sakura considerava únicas no mundo, para sua insatisfação. Odiava ficar relembrando ele e seu incômodo passado.  
- Você sabe quanto custou esse carro? – a voz do rapaz era fria, rouca e baixa. Outra característica. Sakura bufou e destrancou a porta. Ele deu espaço para ela sair e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Ela não pode deixar de analisa-lo, notando o quão bonito era o tal rapaz. Pode notar pelo porte dele, era extremamente _gostoso_, como diria Tenten. – Está bêbada, drogada ou não sabe dirigir?  
- Não te interessa. Estou certa de que poderei pagar o prejuízo, independente de quanto custe. – ela respondeu rudemente. Não havia gostado do ar arrogante daquele sujeito.  
- Vai pedir pro papai pagar? – ele sorria debochadamente, o que fez Sakura não gostar ainda menos dele.  
- Papai não paga nada, quem paga sou eu mesma com meu próprio dinheiro. Não que isso te interesse, mas eu gosto de esclarecer as coisas... – ela disse, pegando sua bolsa. Não o olhava nos olhos. Era incrível o quanto via Itachi naquele rapaz. Chegava a ser assustador.  
- Hn... – ele havia ficado sem palavras.  
Sakura sorriu, e pegou papel e caneta. - Me passe seu e-mail, para entrarmos em contato. – ele sorriu novamente, debochado.  
- Será que você não está usando _isso_ como pretexto pra encontrar comigo novamente? – Sakura ficou estática por alguns segundos, e o encarou raivosa.  
- O senhor quer que eu pague o prejuízo ou não? – ele tirou um elegante Black Berry de seu bolso e começou a digitar algo, que Sakura intimamente queria saber o que era. - Me passe você o seu e-mail. Apesar de ter te achado irritante, é o meu carro, não? – Irritante? Quem ele pensava que era?  
- Que seja. – passou o numero, irritada e a contragosto. Afinal, a ultima palavra havia sido dele. - A propósito, meu nome é... – Sakura o olhou, raivosa.  
- Seu nome não me interessa, passe bem. – ele a olhou, impassível. _Garota abusada_, pensou ele. Sakura deu alguns passos e olhou para seu carro. Era alugado, mas teria de pagar o prejuízo à locadora. O carro do rapaz também estava levemente amassado na porta do passageiro, mas nada que não pudesse ser concertado. Observou o _arrogante_ entrar em seu carro e ir embora. Agradeceu mentalmente por aquela rua não ser central, sem muitos carros ou nada. Se fosse calcular a velocidade em que dirigia, era um milagre nenhum dos dois ter se machucado. Entrou no carro e rumou até o restaurante novamente. Yakushi devia estar criando raízes lá.

** ___**

- De acordo com meu companheiro, Uchiha Fugaku colocou seu filho mais novo na presidência das empresas pela ausência do mais velho, que você sabe quem é. O mais novo chama-se Uchiha Sasuke, como já sabemos. E agora, a novidade... Um forte rumor que anda pelas empresas diz que Uchiha Itachi traiu sua família inteira, e foi deserdado. – Sakura arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpresa. – E foi uma traição forte. Que fez com que Fugaku expulsasse seu amado e idolatrado prodígio de casa.  
- Eu tenho que descobrir o que foi que ele fez! Se foi algo contra a empresa, devo impedir que faça o mesmo com a Hale's Company. – Kabuto concordou, e pegou algo em seu bolso.  
- Esse é o numero de meu amigo, daqui a dois dias marque um encontro com ele, ele entregará o relatório das empresas Uchiha completo. Meu trabalho está feito, Haruno-san. – Sakura sorriu, anciosa. Mal podia esperar para descobrir tudo e expulsar o Uchiha de sua empresa.  
- Certo. Daqui a uma hora e meia, o pagamento estará em sua conta. – e se levantou, saindo do restaurante. Dois dias...

* * *

**O**ooi gente, tudo bom com voces? :D  
mais um capítulo ae '-'  
*medo  
mas não me arrebentem pelo ENOORME capítulo. mas eu já expliquei que eu posto ela no orkut, né ._.


	7. Chapter O7 Fun

**Fun  
**_written by Owen Strought / Wiind :)_

* * *

Saiu do carro e entregou as chaves do re-alugado carro ao chofer, dirigindo-se até a entrada da luxuosa boate atraindo muitos olhares. Usava um belo Versace bordô tomara-que-caia baloné, de uma leve e fina seda, com uma faixa mais escura na cintura. Um par de Manolo Blahnik pretos nos pés, e uma carteira da mesma cor. Os longos cabelos soltos e lisos, e uma maquiagem leve destacando apenas os olhos. Vestida para matar, como diria Tenten.  
Recebera uma ligação de Yamanaka Ino, antiga colega de colegial, convidando-a para ir a uma das mais luxuosas boates de Tóquio. Aceitara, afinal, ficar no hotel olhando para o teto era extremamente entediante, e fazia tempos que não ia a uma boate.  
Entrou e logo se dirigiu ao bar, pedindo um drink.  
- Sabe... Nunca imaginei que você iria ficar tão linda, _Testão_. – revirou os olhos. Não era chamada por aquele apelido a anos, e somente uma pessoa a chamava assim.

- Ino... – disse, virando-se para a ex-colega. Analisou-a. Continuava a mesma. Ino era tão bonita, mas sempre usava o mesmo penteado. Que custava soltar os cabelos um pouco?  
- Venha, vamos subir. Tenho uma mesa VIP lá em cima. Quero que conheça meu namorado, ele é lindo! – Continuava a mesma.  
Sakura nada disse, apenas acompanhou a loira. Analisou a boate enquanto subia as escadas. Luzes fenomenais, um bar grande e lotado de bebidas, e apenas pessoas de alto escalão. Pessoas como ela e a loira, pensou.

.

Chegaram à mesa, e Sakura analisou as pessoas ali presentes. Um jovem ruivo de penetrantes olhos jade, uma jovem de belos orbes perolados, outra jovem ruiva cujos olhos não era possível de se ver, pela lente grossa dos óculos que usava, outra jovem loira mais escura e...  
- Você? – disse mais para si mesma do que para fora, mas foi o suficiente para capturar os olhos do rapaz, que a analisou de cima a baixo, dando o sorriso típico logo em seguida. A raiva de Sakura logo acordou. Lembrou-se de ter de desembolsar uma boa quantia futuramente, para reparar o estrago que fizera no carro do moreno.

- Sakura, este é o meu namorado, Sabaku no Gaara, minha BFF Hyuuga Hinata, minha cunhadinha Sabaku no Temari, Yanami Karin e... – a loira gesticulava enquanto falava. O rapaz notou que Ino ia dizer seu nome, e por algum motivo desconhecido por todos, saiu descendo as escadas, sendo seguido pela ruiva, Karin. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigada. – bom, não liga pra ele.  
A rosada sentou-se à mesa, e logo começou a conversar amigavelmente com a doce Hinata e a cômica Temari. Ino estava _muito_ ocupada com seu namorado.

.

_  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil __and sexy__ eyes_

Desejo. Era o que despertavam Sakura, Hinata e Temari nos demais enquanto dançavam. Sabiam rebolar, se mover e mexer os braços no ritmo da música. Um em especial, de belos e sedutores orbes ônix, tinha medo de piscar e perder algum movimento da bela jovem rosada.

Que ela era bonita já estava óbvio só de se olhar, porém naquele momento, a sedução chamava-se Haruno Sakura para ele. Apesar de achá-la irritante e metida, ela era realmente _gostosa_.  
Quando deu por si, já estava atrás da bela jovem, enlaçando a fina cintura e com sua boca grudada no ouvido dela, que parecia alterada pela bebida.  
- Acho que posso achar um novo jeito de cobrar pelo amassado na minha porta... – disse sensualmente no ouvido dela, e notou seu efeito quando a viu estremecer.  
Sakura sorriu, sentindo-se desejada. Não importava quem era, e a bebida que havia ingerido estava tirando-a a razão. Orgasmo na Praia era... diferente. Nunca havia provado drink parecido. E ainda somado com as duas caipirinhas...  
Em um rápido gesto, virou em direção a ele e enlaçou seu pescoço, encarando-o o mais sedutoramente possível. Assustou-se um pouco ao ver quem era, mas preferiu não pensar, e sim agir. Sorriu maliciosamente ao senti-lo cobrir seus lábios com os dele, em um sensual e caloroso beijo.  
Um tempo depois, cessaram o beijo ao ouvirem um grito estridente.  
- UCHIHA SASUKE! – Sakura paralisou, e encarou o rapaz. Uchiha... Sasuke? Uchiha?

* * *

até o próximo poost :D

**REVIEWS!** '-'


End file.
